The present invention relates broadly to a communication processor, and in particular an Advanced Data Communication Control Procedure (ADCCP) communication processor system.
In the prior art, communication processors may be found in a variety of forms which perform any of a number of communication tasks. One such type of advanced communications data link controller apparatus is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,919 issued to Shikun Kyu and Edward G. Hepworth which is capable of accommodating three bit-oriented protocols including Advanced Data Communications Control Procedure. The controller provides an interface between a microcomputer or terminal and a data communications link as well as a data communications interface for primary and secondary stations in stand-alone, polling, and loop configurations. Multipoint configurations take the form of a single primary station connected to a plurality of secondary stations in a parallel arrangement.
Another communication processor technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,018 issued to Wing F. Mui wherein there is disclosed an apparatus for controlling asynchronous data transfer between a host processor and a plurality of microprocessors using a common buffer. A digital-to-digital code convertor for receiving a series of input samples at a first rate and for generating a corresponding series of output samples at a second rate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,318 issued to James C. Candy and Bruce A. Wooley.
The ADCCP communications processor interfaces with the PARCS radar computer and the North American Air Defense (NORAD) computer and translates messages between the two. The ADCCP communications processor. (ACP) has two autodin Mode I-type ports (PARCS) and eight (8) ADCCP-type ports (NORAD NCMC).